RyansWorld: Bao-Bao (film)
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Bao-Bao was a 2034 major motion picture that was made entirely by a system of computers. No human actors or photographers were needed; making it one of the most important movies of the 21st century. Miley Cyrus was the director of the film; supervising the work of the computers while production was going on. At the end of the film, a short message of the film stated: This film is dedicated to those who are members of the post-rock generation, born in the year 1997 or later, that will go on to do great things later in life and never worry about the price of food or fuel ever again. Summary Jointly produced by Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox (for administrative purposes only as no human hands were ever involved in the film beyond some editing certain scenes that were dubbed "Unrealistic" by a panel of psychiatrists), the movie stars a bunch of penguins calling themselves the Bao-Bao who suddenly became intelligent and started to move around in the human world. They also developed the ability to survive warm temperatures so they moved to Vietnam in order to learn from humans. In the process, they learn about things like driverless cars, the short-lived Global Corn Famine of 2028, the Second Cold War that was raging on in Europe at that time and lots of other stuff. Critics say that this film was non-threatening and said it was appropriate for its PG rating. Amateur filmmakers and human actors were concerned that these films would become mainstream; resulting in them losing their jobs. Bronies and Pegasisters from around the world were impressed in how other animal characters can take on the storytelling quality of the classic TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Blossom Penguin is like a combination of Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle while Milo Penguin practically is like the penguin version of Shining Armor (Princess Cadence's husband). Others called it a shameful rip off of characters ranging from Disney to South Park and even the classic YouTube actor PewDiePie. Similar to how automation took the jobs of manual laborers in the 20th century, computerized movies took away the photography and film acting jobs by the middle of the 21st century. Outside the relatively liberal confines of North America, the film was panned by critics in the Japanese Federation along with the Eurasian Union, the United States of Europe and the Indo-Pakistani Empire (formerly India, Pakistan, Afghanistan and Bangladesh). People in the United Kingdom hated the film for its unnatural qualities and the forced romance between Blossom Penguin and Milo Penguin near the end of the film. Kids remembered the film for the free posters they got for the price of admission. Older children and teenagers preferred the soundtrack by the classic electronic music bands that played throughout the 180-minute film. Criticism Bao-Bao was released in theatres on June 21, 2034 in North America and slowly worked its way eastward until the Japanese theatrical release of the film ended on September 30, 2034. The United Kingdom release on July 31, 2034 saw almost entire movie theatres that had empty seats due to the negative publicity that Bao-Bao received from the the ruling Conservative-Democratic Party (Successor to UKIP government). And people thought it was weird for the UK government to spend taxpayers' money on Kate Middleton's wedding back in 2011 than to solve the unemployment problem. Too many factory jobs has been sent overseas while not enough professional office jobs were being created to replace them. Would you watch this movie? Yes, and start a fan page about it. Yes, and hope for a sequel. But I wouldn't write a fan page about it. Yes, as a rental first then I would buy it. Yes, but only as a rental. Absolutely not. Category:RyansWorld Category:Recreation Category:Entertainment Category:Post rock generation Category:Movies